


Poetry for Severus Snape

by SkywalkingOnSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/SkywalkingOnSunshine
Summary: Was looking for a work. I got it though.A thank you for the 8 people who helped me find it.And a fuck you to the guy who didn't.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape (mentioned)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: see below.

EDIT: I GOT THE FIC! ITS 'snakes in the grass' by Jaspre_Rose.

And apparently I'm not allowed to post stuff like this because it's against archive rules, so inorder to make this a actual addition to the Harry Potter works. Enjoy the poem if you'd like in chapter two.


	2. Against the rules?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! let's fix that.

Severus Snape the coward and cheat,  
With lanky arms and too big of feet.  
And Severus snape had a big nose,  
Severus yelled "potter!", You know how it goes.  
Severus sweeps and Severus drifts,  
Severus need chapstick for his chapped AF lips,  
Severus loves flowers,  
But the flowers all died,  
His mind with it's towers.  
And he, who truly tried,  
Who cried to the boy, to take his mind.  
Watch them and realize he's not the bad guy.

Severus Snape the coward and cheat.  
Who remembers green eyes, and a girl so sweet.  
Who remembers hunger, and a father's strong words.  
Who cursed the butterflies but sang to the birds.  
Who mustered his courage and stood in the tower.  
Locked up his panic, and set in his glower.  
Whispered the spell, as the clock chimed the hour.  
He came for the stand and stayed for the fall.  
With regret than ran as deep as the tower was tall.  
His wand cast dutifully, and his spell hit it's mark.  
Left our hero and villain alone in the dark.  
He bid his time with mourning and hate,  
And felt terror and rage, that this was his fate.

Severus Snape the coward and cheat.  
Who stood as a spy within the elite.  
Carried his orders aswell as the fight,  
He stood in the tower all day and all night.  
His hair was old ink, and his eyes were like beetles.  
His words like a whip and as sharp as a needle.  
Who fled to the shack away from the light.  
The light of the hero, who shines twice as bright.  
And when the shadows shot forward and tore from his throat.  
Injecting his veins with the venom of smoke.  
Left him gasping, and sobbing as the light filtered in.  
His prettiest flower, and her first ever kin.  
He allowed him to take his essence of mind.  
And the hero concluded he was one of a kind.

Severus Snape the coward and cheat.  
Who fought in the war so it could be beat.

Severus Snape the hero and snake.  
Who proves your ambition is what you make.

Severus Snape, with the magics of old.  
Wrapped in greens and blacks, with secrets of gold.

Be the hero, take me back.  
So I may save, the man in Black.


End file.
